Mario and Samantha!
by Fezzes64
Summary: Oneshot: When Madz asks Mario a very important question, he is forced to admit some things even he didn't know! Dedicated to Luigisgirlfriend because of a request! :D


Just Some Random Awkwardness~

"MARIO! MAAAAARIOOOOOOO-" shrieked a voice, startling the starbits out of the said person and causing immediate reaction.

"WHAT?!" Mario exclaimed, racing out to where the voice had come from, and knowing very well who screamed, yet not why. Of course, there the blonde-blue eyed legend stood, waving wildly as if trying to signal a ship, the Legend with a thousand names...Thy-One-Who-Comest-From-Thy-Stars, The Last Star-Wielder, Starcatcher, Swift-As-The-Stars, The Fast Runner, Paradox, The Fastest Runner in the Universe, She-Who-Shines-As-A-Galaxy, Celestial Stargazer of Love, The Lonely Warrior...He could go on, but he seriously didn't have time for this. A blonde with shoulder-length hair, piercing ice-blue eyes, a red hoodie, black fingerless gloves...Familiar yet? Well, she's formally known as Madz.

*_Madz: A Legendary Figure from the planet Solara. She's the one who started the Legendary Seven and the Child Army and is easily recognized by her red hoodie, ability to run extreme distances at great speed, and her Star-power. She is a nation like in Hetalia, known as The Mushroom Kingdom. She is the little sister of Great Britain and Northern Italy, and is close allies with Germany and Canada. She is also part Time Lord and has had many adventures with The Doctor._

"Oh, Mario!" Madz said, apparently pleased. "I just wanted to say hi!" she waved vigorously and laughed at Mario's Are-you-serious expression. He simply facepalmed, yet offered a small '_Ciao_'...Just to make her happy. And, as usual, anything Italian-related made her squeal with excitement, so he just sighed and left her drifting of in a world of her own, until she stopped him.

"Hey, wait Mario! I remember the real reason why I was her now!" she snapped her fingers as she said this, making a spark of her Star power fly from her hand. "I wanted to talk to you about Samantha!"

Mario froze.

"Samantha...?" he asked weakly, slowly turning around to face Madz.

*_Samantha: One of the Legendary Seven, and one of Madz's best friends. The purpose of her asking Madz to find out what Mario thinks of her in the first place is because she honestly just wants to know if he thinks of her as a friend. She is a brunette with emerald eyes, and has recently been known to have possessed Time Lord DNA much like Madz. She is easily recognizable by her large, brown, feathery wings. It is unknown as to why she has these wings, but she claims it has something to do with 'demons'..._

"Yup!" Madz replied happily, as if not noticing anything was wrong. "She asked me a _very _important question and figured I was the only one who could ask without you suspecting anything! Oh wait...I probably shouldn't have said that..." Madz rubbed her chin in thought for a second before snapping back to reality. "ANYway, so that's why I'm here!"

"Rrrright..."

"So can I ask you now? Huh? Huh?" Madz bounced up and down like an over-excited puppy, eager to the max as usual.

"Er..." Mario stuttered awkwardly for a moment before answering. "_S-si_...Sure, why not..."

"YAY!" Madz cheered and hugged Mario, making him blush with the awkwardness of it. Of course, as usual, Madz played an idiot to make others who didn't know her severely underestimate her. "Let's go and walk while we do that!"

"Um...Okay..."

So, Madz basically dragged Mario on a very odd, yet surprisingly pleasant walk through her nation. She would doubtlessly ask the question in a couple of minutes, but for now she rambled on and on about something to do with her big brother trying to make Pasta, yet somehow it ended up exploding in the process of saying various British curses. she eventually concluded that her brother was still inexperienced in the kitchen, and Mario, grateful for the end, gently hinted on the original reason he was listening to her in the first place.

*_British curses/cooking: Madz was referring to her big brother Britain, who was previously mentioned in her own description. Britain's cooking is supposedly very bad, and the only person who claims to enjoy it is Madz herself. About the curses...? Let's just say he's very well involved with black magic, shall we?_

"OH! Right. Well..." Madz was apparently about to drop the idiot act. She then added softly. "Samantha wanted to know what you think of her in general because she's confused on why you act the way you do around her."

"Wh-what?!" Mario was taken aback. "I act completely normal around her!"

Madz lifted a brow. "No you don't."

"Yes I do! How am I any different?"

"Well, first, you blush almost as easily as you do when you're around Peach, second, you're always so stiff! Third, you can never talk to her casually, fourth, you're always so stressed when she's around, fifth-"

"Okay, I get the idea!" Mario cut Madz off, lowering his eyebrows and blushing in embarrassment. It was true; everything Madz said was right. He was, for lack of a better word, very _awkward_ around Samantha. "You didn't have to announce it to the world."

"Uh..." Madz smiled nervously.

_*Madz smiled nervously': Madz is hinting she'd been talking this whole incident over with the personifications of the nations, therefore, she literally has announced it to the world. Mario won't find this out for sure until later, over a cup of tea and a plate of scones with Britain._

"Oh. Great." Mario immediately thought the worst, but quickly forgot it. "Anyway, so what am I supposed to do...?"

"Explain what you think of her." Madz suddenly smirked, not missing a beat.

Sighing, Mario rolled his eyes. "I-"

"And you better not lie."

"...Fine. Samantha freaks me out."

Madz glared at Mario. "I _said,_ don't lie."

"FINE!" Mario cried, balling his hands into fists and shutting his eyes tightly. "Samantha is the only young girl who has possibly managed to catch me by surprise on the emotional side, and leaves me thinking about her, trying to figure her out! I don't know why, but whenever she's in danger I can't help but just save her! I feel like her father for some reason, and it only frustrates me that I don't know why! She confuses me far more than anyone else has, and it's like trying to figure out a infinite rubix cube! Everytime I see her she's changed somehow, yet she's exactly the same! She's the only teenage female I can stand being next to for the length that I've known her besides you and the closest I've ever been to understanding the way her mind works was when we all found out she has TimeLord blood!" Mario shouted, breathing heavily like an angry bull.

...Nothing.

Glancing at Madz, Mario realized she'd written everything he'd said and was smiling up at him like a maniac. Suddenly getting worried, Mario lost his threatening pose.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked weakly.

"Oh, nothing!" Madz ripped the paper from the journal she'd been writing in. "I just gotta show this to Samantha." she replied, making a kitty face.

"You-wait-but-WHAT?! You-you can't! No!" Mario protested, suddenly rushing forward.

"Nuh-uh!" Madz took a step back and started running, laughing like a complete idiot as Mario began to give chase, knowing very well he couldn't catch her, but screaming anyway. All you could hear in the distance was some angry yelling and mad giggling as Mario tried to chase the fastest runner in the universe, obviously to no avail.

* * *

"...So she told me." Britain nodded in understanding, taking a small bite of the scone he was eating. "She discussed that with the Allies and the Axis at our most recent meeting."

Mario stopped in mid-sipping and spit his tea out, spraying it everywhere. "She WHAT?!"

Britain sighed; this wasn't surprising at all. "She took Samantha with her at the most recent meeting and told us about her plan and what she would get out of you. I advised her not to since it would upset you, but nevertheless I suppose she didn't heed my word. Here," Britain handed some napkins to Mario. "Samantha said she would be hanging out with Italy while Madz went to ask you."

"Thank you," Mario said, accepting the napkins. Finishing cleaning up the minor mess he made, he spoke. "So what would they end with?" he asked, sipping his tea once more.

Before Britain could reply, there was a knock on the door as one of the British officials came in the room. "There is a package here for sir Mario from someone named Samantha." he said, dropping off a letter.

"WHAT?!" Mario cried out, spitting out his tea again. Once more cleaning up the small mess, he picked up the letter, ignoring a chuckling Britain. He quickly opened the telegram and began reading it.

_HELLO MARIO STOP MADZ AND I ARE HAVING FUN IN THE WWII TIME PERIOD AND WE LOVE PLAYING WITH TELEGRAMS STOP I'M GLAD YOU ACTUALLY ANSWERED MY QUESTION AND IN ANSWER TO YOUR REPLY I SAY THANK YOU STOP I'M REALLY HAPPY BECAUSE I WENT PARANOID FOR A WHILE THAT YOU HATED ME STOP BY THE WAY THIS COST ME 274 DOLLARS SO YOU OWE ME NOW STOP_

_SAMANTHA_

_*Telegrams: Telegrams were different than letters nowadays; the words could only be capital and there was no punctuation, so the writers could only say STOP to end a sentence. And during the WWII time period, each character cost a dollar, minus the spaces._

Mario stared in utter shock at the letter. Shaking his head slowly, he facepalmed. "Oh, Samantha...

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
